Vengeance: a Force to be Reckoned With
by KH777
Summary: Collab with Robin Logan! Based when Yu is recovering after the events of season 1, beware of spoilers. It was just another day of research for his next meeting with Mika for Yu while he couldn't move as much as he'd like. Then he realized that Yoichi was missing and everything just snowballed from there.


_**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_ This is a _Seraph of the End_ collaboration fanfiction with my best friend Robin Logan! I'm playing as Yu, Yoichi, Shinoa and Mitsuba, while she is playing Mika, Guren and Kimizuki. By the way, I do have a full back story for Katsuya, it just didn't work to write it, nor did I want too.

Rubbing his temples, Yu sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. His mind was exhausted from all this vampire and human anatomy jargon. But he didn't have anything better to do since he was confined from moving too much since the coma or risks the berating from his family in concern over him. He was _fine_ really. Still, he didn't mind this, he needed to know all this to help Mika in any way he could now that he knew he was still alive. The idea never failed to bring a smile to his face; he was still filled with a happy giddiness and restless energy at the fact. All he could think about was figuring out how to save him from those other vampire jerks, and this would help him understand and maybe… Turn Mika back into a human someday.

Then a thought passed through his mind. Didn't Yoichi say he was going to assist him in this research crap? He had never been the studious type so he gladly accepted the help without thinking and yet… He wasn't here. That's not good, it's not like Yoichi to ditch like that…

"My, my Yu, hiding something questionable in here?" Shinoa's sing-songy voice brought him out of his thoughts as she grinned, flipping through the book he was looking through like she owned it. Yu wasn't in the mood to retort though. His over dedication to the research had made him realize it far too late. Yoichi was supposed to be here hours ago, what if something happened to him?!

"Have you seen Yoichi?" Yu questioned instead. Hearing the seriousness in his voice, she lost her teasing edge and set the book back safely on the table.

"No, I haven't. Was he supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, but he's not. I'm going to look for him."

"Alright, I'll tell Kimizuki and Mitsuba to be on the lookout too."

"Right, thanks." As Shinoa headed off in one direction, as Yu headed in the other direction, hoping that his worries were unfounded.

After Yu searched for a bit, he soon literally ran into Kimizuki, who backed up a bit, glaring slightly. "Ugh, would you watch it?" He snapped, though when he realized it was Yu, he looked puzzled. "Shouldn't you be resting? No wonder you walked right into me."

Yu huffed annoyed, and crossed his arms. "I'm _fine_ , maybe you're the one who wasn't paying attention." Then he frowned and remembered he had far more important matter to handle. "Never mind that though, have you seen Yoichi?"

Kimizuki glanced away, deciding to forget the argument as well, and thought about it for a moment before responding. "No, I don't think I've seen him around at all today..." 

Yu sighed, "Me neither." He was really hoping that it was something small like maybe he fell ill or something. But a feeling in his gut was telling him it wasn't and he was becoming more worried by the second. If something happened to Yoichi because he wasn't paying attention and was too absorbed in his research, he would never forgive himself.

"Well, maybe he got distracted with something. I could help look for him though, just to be safe." Kimizuki offered.

"Right. If you see her, could go tell Mitsuba to look around too? Shinoa's already helping me look."

Kimizuki nodded. "Right, I'll do that." As Kimizuki went off in another direction, Yu's scowl deepened. Kimizuki didn't seem all that worried, and maybe if it was someone else he wouldn't be either. But this was Yoichi, if he said he would help you, he would, it's not like him to become distracted and forget what's around him like he did.

...

Sluggishly, the small brunet felt his consciousness filter back to him ever so slowly. The only thing he could feel was an aching from his arms as a haze persisted on his mind for a bit longer. As he was trying to figure out what was going on, he jolted awake as he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Eyes fluttering open, he soon found the cause. He was bound with some cords on his wrists behind his back and on his ankles. _B-but... How did...?_ He dumbfounded as he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but his heart simply raced more as he couldn't, because of something soft shoved into his mouth.

With mental resolve, he managed to calm down a little and try to piece together how this happened. _So... I was going to help Yu with research but... It's so hazy after that, someone must have snuck behind me and grabbed me._ He didn't have a headache or any nausea so he assumed his captor probably used something to make him pass out without a struggle, rather than hit him in the head. _But I never left the base! So... it must have been someone there, but why?_

Taking a glance at his surroundings, he noticed the building was abandoned and decrepit, with cobwebs generously filling the crevices and a drip dropping of water forming a small puddle across the room. He just hoped they hadn't drug him outside of the wall, or he would have more problems than just that. He was defenseless. How could he let this happen...?

…..

Mika was walking through the abandoned streets, a bit deep in thought about things, like Yu. And those people he was hanging out with. They were corrupting him, and he needed to save him from them soon.

Though, his thought process was interrupted when he saw someone in the distance carrying a boy with brown hair. Mika recognized him as one of the people that Yu was fighting with. Hmm... knowing Yu, he'd probably try to find the young teen. Maybe Mika should follow, in case Yu does?

Mika nodded to himself as he decided to follow the person, from a safe distance.

Unknowing anyone was following him, the young man continued who appeared around eighteen had somewhat spikey black hair, looking quite similar to a certain ebony haired boy. As he finally stopped at a building he sighed and dropped his captive to the ground, rolling out his shoulder. "For being so puny, he was actually pretty heavy." He mumbled to himself.

Mika hid behind a tree and watched intensely. Now since he thought about it though, the young man looked familiar. Mika tried to remember where he's seen the man before though, as he continued watching. The other grinned maliciously to himself, planning out the perfect way to attract Yuichiro Hyakuya here. He would have his revenge for what happened, what he and that blond brother of his did so long ago. He had wanted, no, needed this for so long.

Mika widened his eyes after a moment, as it hit him. Right, he remembered him now. But then... wait, he did he capture the boy to get to Yu, perhaps? Well, either way, it didn't matter. If Yu was around and tried to save his friend, then Mika would help him. And maybe this time convince Yu to go with him. Content with his plan, the young man stalked over to attract his prey to his web.

For a moment, he glanced over to his side, sensing movement, but not certain. Mika stayed still, crouched behind the tree and hoping that he'd just keep walking. It'd be bad if he got caught right now... Sighing, he shook his head, he must be imagining things, and he continued forward. Mika watched as he left, letting out a small sigh of relief as he left. Still though, he wasn't quite sure if it was safe to come out of hiding. Maybe he should just stay where he was at and wait...

…..

Yu was just about at his limit. He had searched every place he could think Yoichi to be and he was nowhere to be found. Something was wrong. He asked anyone if they had seen a small brown haired boy around, but so far, none of them had. What in the heck happened?! He was just wasting time! Something horrible could be happening to him right now and he couldn't do _anything!_

Fist clenching, he let out a shaky breath. Panicking wouldn't help find Yoichi. It would probably be best to meet with the rest of his family and-

A flicker from his left eye caused him to turn around. Someone had brushed past him, and in the process, shoved a piece of paper into his palm. Knowing likely what the note was, he crushed it in his fist and whirled around trying to find the sender. "Don't you dare just walk away from me!" He exclaimed, not caring about the people staring at him as he did so.

Growling, Yu brushed past several people as he tried to find out who the jerk was. However, he could find no one out of the ordinary and he scowled to himself as he read the foreboding note. It was just as he thought. He had taken him hostage and demanded he meet him at some place right outside the wall.

His stomach was tying itself into knots. Not only had this happened because he wasn't attentive enough, but the jerk was after _him_?! But the feeling did not dwell, as it was filled with an incredible determination and stubbornness. _Hang on Yoichi, I'm coming._

….

Guren had been looking around for Yu. He had also heard that Yoichi was missing, and he wanted to check on Yu and make sure he wasn't pushing himself or anything. Yet he couldn't even find the kid. Though, he guessed it was to be expected to have a hard time finding someone who was looking for someone else...

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Shinoa from a distance as she and Mitsuba ran up to him. "You haven't seen Yu have you?"

"The idiot was pushing himself, looking everywhere for Yoichi, but he's just disappeared now." Mitsuba added, frowning.

"Actually, I was looking for him as well. Knowing him he probably got himself into some sort of trouble though." Guren said with a sigh, worried at the thought of that. First Yoichi, now him? This really wasn't good.

"Yes, but we can't do anything if we don't know what happened, or where they are." Shinoa frowned. As she was speaking, the bespectacled young man came up to them.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm going to assume you guys haven't seen that idiot either?" Kimizuki questioned.

"Nope." Mitsuba added.

Guren sighed, shaking his head. "I'll get a search party going for the both of them."

"Right, we'll try to do a bit more information gathering on our end." Shinoa agreed and sighed as Guren left. She regretted leaving him by himself. He wasn't in condition to fight right now. Knowing him, he was pushing himself too hard right this second. He could be hurt or worse...

…..

Filled with adrenaline, Yu's senses were alert as he expected that a vampire or a monster could attack him at any time. He didn't have any time or energy to waste! Yoichi was in danger! Fortunately, he didn't have any aggressors along the way. Once he found the place, he had to admit, the jerk knew how to pick the atmosphere.

It was in a worst shape than most of the buildings outside the wall. It possessed cracked windows and ripped and peeling paint, the door heavily creaked as he shoved it open. Steeling himself, Yu walked forward, prepared to do whatever it took to save his family. He had rather die than do otherwise. When Mika saw that Yu had finally arrived, he decided to watch from a distance. It was probably a trap, so just in case, Mika would stay in the back until Yu needed him.

As his footsteps were loud clatters into the emptiness, he decided to throw away being discreet. "Hey, where the heck are you?! Why don't you come out!?"

A cackle filled the room. "I'm right here, Hyakuya!" He hurried towards the voice, and as he approached it, his eyes widened. The sight that befell him was a young man he didn't recognize at first, who almost looked just like him in appearance. He was sitting causally on a chair while his brother was sitting behind him, restrained by his wrists and ankles and a cloth tied in his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"It's me you want! Let Yoichi go!" Yu demanded, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. The brunet wiggled a little, attempting to escape the bindings, but it was useless, and they were way too tight. He was forming bruises at the spot but he didn't care. _N-no... I don't want Yu to be hurt because of me!_

Mika wasn't sure if he should jump in just yet, so instead, he just clutched at the hilt of his sword, preparing himself as he continued to watch the scene.

He chuckled darkly. "Do you really think it would be that easy?" Then he pointed the tip of his blade at his throat. "Drop the sword."

"Mmph!" Yoichi protested.

"Who the heck are you anyway?!" Yu growled. He recognized this guy but he couldn't place it. Though it hardly mattered in the end as his grip on his weapon loosened. Mika frowned. Perhaps he should wait until the sword was away from his throat. He didn't want to get anyone killed here. Though this was really starting to look bad. He needed to find a good opening.

"You don't remember me? I'm offended Hyakuya." He scoffed before he repeated himself. "Oh well, you'll remember soon enough. Drop it."

Obeying, he dropped his sword and it clanged as it hit the ground. "What do you want?"

"Patience. First you'll have to remember me. Or I'll just have to jog your memory."

Mika gritted his teeth, not liking how he was talking to Yu. Still, he knew he shouldn't make a move just yet.

Yu did _not_ like the sound of him trying to "jog his memory" so he thought hard, trying to ascertain who he was. It started with a K, he was pretty sure. He knew him a long time ago when they were vampire livestock.

"So? Thought of anything yet?"

"I..." He swallowed, it was so close! At the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't...! Mika tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, worried about what might happen if Yu _couldn't_ remember. Or if anything bad would even happen. Like a light bulb went off, Yu remembered who he was. He remembered everything. About what happened with his sister...! "Katsuya! Why don't you get your revenge on the vamps, instead of me?!"

"You think it's so clear, so black and white!? It's wrong that you're still alive!"

Mika frowned. Right, Katsuya that was his name. He had already mostly remembered the events that had happened with his sister and all, though some things still felt slightly vague to him. All of that seemed so long ago. He surprised that Katsuya still held that grudge on Yu for it.

"..." Yu was silent for a moment. "...We can't change what's already happened. But, there's no reason for anyone else to die. We should just-"

"No! Fight me here and now! Then when only one of us remains, they can have this brat." Satisfied with what he had to say, he finally removed his sword from Yoichi's throat and the small brunet let out a puff of air in relief. All Yu had to do was beat him then. He had confidence in him; he wouldn't let his family down, not ever.

"Fine, if I can't talk you out of it." Yu gave a cocky grin and picked his sword up from the ground. That's when Mika decided that he should step in now. Honestly, he didn't want Yu to fight him alone... especially if it was a fight to the death. He didn't want to lose Yu, ever. So, he stepped into view, pulling his sword out now.

All three occupants of the room, stated at him in wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"Mika! You're here!" Yu grinned, there's no way he would lose with Mika with him! Yoichi stared at him until he remembered that he was part of Yu's family. That relieved him; he must be here to assist Yu.

It took a while for Katsuya to register that was the Mikaela he remembered. Once he did however, he let out a loud guffaw. "You're alive Mikaela?! Perfect, I'll kill you both!"

"Two against one really doesn't sound fair, but I wouldn't want Yu to get hurt either. It doesn't have to be like this though." Mika told him as he walked over to stand beside Yu. Katsuya wasn't listening and instead, he charged straight for them, and Yu blocked his attack with his sword. Mika attempted to slice at Katsuya's arm then, while he seemed side-tracked by Yu. The blond vampire was too swift for him and he hissed and yanked his arm back as the assault landed. Yu hurried to attack him again while he was recovering, when a sudden surge of dizziness washed over him. Seeing his opening, Katsuya grinned and managed to slice through his shoulder before the ebony haired boy had a chance to block him.

"Mmph!" _No! Yu!_ Yoichi exclaimed, staring in wide-eyed alarm at his fresh injury as Yu grimaced and held his shoulder.

 _Dang, I guess the others were right._ He frowned to himself.

"Yu!" Mika said in surprise, before turning back to Katsuya, charging at him again. Katsuya was a bit off guard, and wasn't quick enough to dodge, as Mika thrust his sword through his chest. After a moment, Mika withdrew his weapon, and Katsuya collapsed to the floor. Mika turned to Yu then. "Are you alright?"

Yu let out a sigh, placing a hand to his forehead, he didn't feel right about killing Katsuya, but what else could they have done? "I'll be fine." Then he jolted as he realized Yoichi was still sitting there bound. He hurried over to him, and yanked the gag out of his mouth.

"Are you alright?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Yoichi shook his head in protest to his words.

"I'm fine, really! You're the one who was hurt! I'm sorry, this might not have happened if I was more careful..." Yoichi frowned, as Yu worked on the bindings on his wrists.

"I'm sure it would've happened eventually anyways, so it's stupid to blame yourself for it. Anyways, what was that about back there Yu? Have you not been getting enough rest lately?" Mika asked, putting his sword away.

"Mika's right, it's not your fault." Yu agreed with a smile as he finished untying him before he continued. "I'm still recovering from what happened when we reunited again I guess." Yu shook away the dizziness.

Mika stared at him wearily. "I see. I'm glad I decided to come then. Honestly, did you think you could have fought him by yourself when you're still recovering?"

Yu gave a cocky grin. "Of course, he wasn't even that strong, you took him out like it was nothing."

Mika frowned at him. "Yes, but I'm also stronger than humans. If I wasn't here to have your back, you probably would have been defeated."

"Pfft, no way," Yu frowned at him. "I would never have lost when Yoichi was counting on me."

"With an injured shoulder and still weakened from a week ago? I doubt it." Mika said, shaking his head. Yu growled under his breath but didn't have a good retort to that. He still didn't think he would have lost though, he could barely feel the pain from his shoulder, it wasn't slowing him down that much. He might not have been injured if the fight had gone differently anyway.

"Does it really matter?" Yoichi frowned. "We should get out of here before any vampires show up. Erm, any other vampires." He corrected himself.

Mika nodded in agreement. "That would be for the best."

…

The only thing the three of them had been able to gather was that apparently, right before Yu had disappeared, he had been yelling at someone, but nobody knew who. Whoever causes all this, he/she was spectacular at hiding their tracks. Shinoa could feel the anxiety beginning to build in her chest. Yu was far too reckless by himself; she should have known something was wrong and gone with him. Then at least, he would have some backup... After all, he was probably going to save Yoichi, all by himself. They should have all gone together, as a family.

The blonde girl was also beginning to feel the worry forming at a pit in her stomach. And here they were, accomplishing nothing. All they had done is waste time. Kimizuki was also worried, for both Yoichi and Yu. Honestly, the idiot was so reckless; Kimizuki wondered how much danger he was in at the moment. Why was he always wandering off on his own like that? He should've told them if he found anything out, but no, he had to go off by himself. And he still hadn't fully recovered yet! What an idiot. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We're not getting anywhere. I'm not sure if we'll even find anything else out..."

"Ugh, exactly." Mitsuba scowled. "Maybe the search parties have found something."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's just go back and find out." Kimizuki suggested.

"I agree." Shinoa nodded in agreement as the trio went to find out if any news was in.

Once they were back, Guren approached them. "Unfortunately, I still haven't got any reports about Yu or Yoichi. Did you three find anything out?"

"Unfortunately not, except for he was yelling at someone before he left." Shinoa frowned.

"Well, that doesn't sound good. I wonder who he was yelling at, and why." Guren mumbled, frowning as well and glancing away.

"Knowing him, it may have not even been important. Someone could've just bumped into him, for all we know." Kimizuki mumbled snappily, crossing his arms.

"Hmph, it's hardly anything to go off of." Mitsuba agreed.

"Well, either way, that bit of information won't help us. It might be best for you three to just stay here for the time being." Guren told them.

"Right." Shinoa sighed. She knew that was for the best, but she didn't like it one bit. But it couldn't be helped; it was too dangerous for them to head outside of the wall with nearly half of their squad missing. Then again... The area right outside of the wall wasn't too dangerous, just mostly with low level monsters. Kimizuki and Yu had fought there even before they all formed as a squad... Then again, the search parties had probably already covered it, so it could be useless...

Guren walked off then, and Kimizuki sighed. "I don't want to just sit around doing nothing though."

Shinoa supposed it was best to think what the others thought her idea. "Well... We're not likely to find anything, but, we could search right outside the wall. The monsters there are weak."

"Better than doing nothing." Mitsuba agreed nodding.

"I like that idea." Kimizuki said, nodding as well.

"Ok, since we're all in agreement, we should get going." Shinoa announced.

"Right." Kimizuki mumbled.

….

After Mika, Yu and Yoichi left the place, Mika glanced over at Yu's injured shoulder. Honestly, he was still getting over the fact that Katsuya came back and tried to get to Yu through capturing his friend. The thought was a bit unsettling, even if they didn't have to worry about it now. "How's your shoulder, Yu?"

"I'm fine, really." Yu assured, but honestly, he was a bit surprised Mika had been quiet about him running away with him. He was so intense about it the last time when they reunited. But even though, he knew that the incoming argument was inevitable, he was enjoying just being around him. To be with him when he hadn't for four years, brought a joyful feeling in his chest. He had felt giddy to find him again and get him away from the vampires ever since he had met him initially.

"Good." Mika mumbled, before glancing over at Yoichi, then glancing back to Yu. "Now, why don't you come back with me? I'm sure your friend here can manage to get back alright by himself."

"I told you already Mika, there's no way I'll abandon my family! If you want to hide out somewhere that badly, we all have to go together." Yu spoke with finality, showing it was not up for debate.

Mika scowled, looking down. "Why do you like these humans so badly? They're corrupting you!"

"The only person here that's being corrupted is you!" Yu shout back.

Yoichi glanced back over from the two of them nervously. A melancholic feeling bloomed in his chest. That was what Mika thought of them, how sad. After all, he considered Yu's family his friend too...

"That's not true. I think I see more of what's going on here then you do." Mika snapped.

"No way! You've barely seen anything at all!" Yu huffed. "Anyways, if you think you can convince me to go with you, it's not going to happen!"

"Please don't fight. You're injured Yu..." Yoichi pleaded, worrying about his injury.

Mika glanced at Yoichi, before looking back to Yu's injury and sighing. He should probably deal with his wound, and Mika didn't want to keep him from doing that. It was clear Yu wasn't going to listen anyways. "Fine...this isn't over though. You're going to come with me one day or another."

"Pfft, maybe if you dragged me kicking and screaming I would go with you."

Yoichi sighed, Yu really shouldn't say that. He was worried that he might actually do just that, he did carry him in arms last time. He doubted Mika would this time though; his injury could worsen if he moved around too much.

Mika smirked a little. "Maybe I'll break in later tonight and take you away then."

"Do what you want." Yu smirked challengingly.

"I will then." Mika told him.

The lavender haired teen almost couldn't believe the sight in front of her. They had expected to find nothing, perhaps another useless clue. Yet here they were their missing family members, alive and right in front of her eyes. Yu was injured, which was to be expected, but it didn't seem terribly worrisome. Her eyes narrowed to the vampire next to him, but loosened when she realized that was the boy whom Yu had called family in their last battle.

The brunet noticed them first, smiling and calling them over. That in turn, caused Yu to whip in head in their direction and smile. Mika turned to look at them too, though didn't say anything nor showed much of a reaction.

"Hey idiot, where've you been!?" Kimizuki yelled to Yu as him and the girls walked closer to them.

"Erm, that's... I'll explain later." Yu spoke a tad sheepish.

"You better have a good explanation of why you just ran off without us!" Mitsuba growled.

Yoichi's smile soon morphed into a frown. "I'm sorry, if I would have been more careful, this might not have happened."

"I don't understand, what happened exactly? And you're not hurt, right, Yoichi?" Kimizuki continued to ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yoichi assured, waving his hands a bit, which caused his sleeve to fall down, showcasing bruises on his wrists. "When I was going over to help Yu, I was kidnapped by Katsuya, who held a grudge against Yu and brought him over here to fight. Mikaela came to help Yu fight, but he was still injured."

"Hmm..." Shinoa hummed in thought. "That's also the reason why you went by yourself Yu?"

"Yeah, he would have killed Yoichi if I had told you and we had all gone over." Yu nodded.

"Oh, well, that makes sense, I guess. At least your reason for _why_ you didn't tell us is better than I thought it'd be. Anyways, everything's okay now though, right?" Kimizuki asked.

"Yeah, we were fighting and Mika killed him."

"But why did he have such a grudge in the first place?" Mitsuba wondered. Yu frowned; he really wasn't looking forward to this question. Yoichi came to his rescue though.

"Look, I'm sure we can talk more once we get back, Yu is injured."

"Right, you should all be going back now. I need to be leaving myself." Mika said, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, thanks for your help, Mika." Yu nodded with him, sadness in his eyes with having to be parted with him again. But this wasn't the end. He _would_ save him from those vampires if it killed him.

"Of course." Mika replied, before turning away from Yu, walking off.

….

When the questions were over and the bandaging was done, the exhaustion hit the ebony haired boy all at once and he promptly passed out in a chair, just wearing his white shirt underneath his uniform. Yoichi was also tired, but he didn't think he was ready to sleep just yet. Shinoa and Mitsuba were discussing if it was better to just let him sleep there or try to redirect him to a bed.

Kimizuki was leaning on the wall, arms crossed as he watched the girls trying to decide what to do about Yu. "I personally think we should move him, that _can't_ be comfortable." He finally decided to intervene.

"Does that mean you're volunteering to carry him Kimizuki? It would be mean to make Yoichi do it while he's still recovering." Shinoa wondered.

"What, and you two can't? I guess girls _are_ weak." Kimizuki snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, you're just being lazy." Mitsuba defended, crossing her arms. "Besides, if we wake him up now, who knows if he'll be able to go back to sleep."

"That's true; sleep doesn't come easily to him." Shinoa hummed. "What do you think, Yoichi?"

"Well, I doubt we'll be able to carry him without him waking up, he's a light sleeper." Yoichi noted.

"Yeah, but his back's gonna be in pain later." Kimizuki said, making sure to not raise his voice.

"I could take him; I was planning on sleeping anyway." Yoichi smiled.

"That's probably best, he can't sleep here the whole night." Shinoa agreed, before adding in a playful grin. "I'll go with you."

"Ok." Yoichi nodded, before he turned to wake up Yu by lightly shaking his shoulder. He moaned a little before quickly opening his eyes, alert to his surroundings.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, a bit of worry seeping into his voice.

"No, everything's fine. But we all thought it would be better for you to sleep in a bed."

"Oh right."

"You're not so tired that you can't walk, are you?" Kimizuki asked teasingly.

"Of course not." Yu huffed and stood to his feet, though they were a tad wobbly. "Let's go." Yoichi trailed behind him and Shinoa followed soon after.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't fall over~" Shinoa grinned.

"Good!" Kimizuki said, watching them leave the room. The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes but made no comment.

After they returned to their room and rested up, they soon recovered. Yu still felt a bit of guilt at the death of Katsuya, he wished he could have talked him out of it, but he was relieved Mika was the one to kill him. He also felt the need to make it up to Yoichi for all he had to go through, even though Yoichi insisted that he didn't need to. However, all of them were just relieved that no one was severely injured in the attempt.

 _Fin_


End file.
